The Scubs Incident
by CSI-catie
Summary: This is what happens when csi-catie and katyrye stay up too late... Roaches and a sickness known as scubs.. One shot..


Okay... So this is a joint one shot with katyrye .. We put this together on Facebook...

For each part I'll put our Fanfiction names underlined..

* * *

**CSI-catie**

BANG! Gunfire is actually sometimes a good thing, one man thought.  
That man, was Gil Grissom.

That's for hitting on Sara, Conrad!" Grissom said as he grabbed his jar of cockroaches from Ecklie's pocket.

"Don't worry little guys, I would never let him microwave you!!" He said affectionately, to his cockroaches

**Katyrye**

"Curse you gil Grissom." Ecklie shouted as he walked away.

"Ill get her.. and your little roaches too"

**CSI-catie**

Later, at the scene, Catherine walked over to Grissom with a grin on her face.

"Hallelujah! About time. So, we finally know he was going to nuke your li'l roaches, and poision Nick's burrito with them!"

Grissom raised his eyebrows at Catherine.  
"Yeah, wait until you hear what he had in store for you."

Catherine took off her sunglasses.  
"What?"

Grissom simply looked at Catherine, she would never guess.  
"Marriage!"

**Katyrye**

Catherine raised her eyebrows "NO!" She gasped.

Grissom nodded. "Yes. He was going to marry you and move to Gwam and have Sara on the side, poisons Nicks burritos with my roaches and shave Warrick bald.But thats not COMPARED to what he was going to do to Greg."

Catherine shook her head " I dont wana know."

"You should, he was going to give Greg scubs, a serious illness."

**CSI-catie**

Catherine just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Greg was already unpopular with the ladies, but now scubs?

"B-but the only way to pass scubs is receiving scubs-infected blood or kissing! Where has Greg been for the past two days, anyway?" Catherine worried.

Grissom shook his head, he had no idea of Greg's whereabouts.

"I don't know. Brass is going to take a look at Ecklie's apartment, but apparently he has a 'relationship' with the Undersherrif. He thinks they may be in on it together. I'll let you know" Grissom said to Catherine, a he turned and saw the EMT drive away with Ecklie inside.

**Katyrye**

"Oh my God." Grissom gasped.

"What?" Nick asked, jogging up.

"Its the-." Catherine started.

She stopped and gapped at Nicks shiney head.

"What?" Nick asked.

Catherine gasped and pointed. On hiis head was an infection.

"Nick, you have scubs." Grissom said

**CSI-catie**

Nick looked confused.  
"What the hell is scubs?!

Grissom replied with a text-book nerd definition.

"Scubs is a deadly disease/infection showing on the victim's head passed by receiving scubs-infected blood or kissing. Have you been near Greg, Ecklie or the Undersherrif?" He asked Nick.

Nick looked shocked.  
"N-no I haven't. There's treatment, right?" He asked, desperate.

Just as Grissom was about to reply, everybody made a run for it as odd looking things jumped out of trees, chasing people.

Hiding, Catherine counted about 7 of them.  
"They look like ninjas..."

**Katyrye**

"We'll take care of that." Grissom said, snapping his fingers. Catherine shaded her eyes and looked beyond the hill. An army of Roach Ninja scurried up.

"Oh my God." Nick said to him self. His boss had gone mad.

"Attack!" Grissom commanded the roaches..

**CSI-catie**

Two hours later, at the hospital, Nick had just seen a doctor about his condition, deadly scubs.

Nick walked out of the exit, and straight over to the team. He noticed that Warrick didn't have his hair shaved off, but he had what looked like a mustache drawn on with permanent marker.

"Well, the doctor says its mild. Just take these pills and I should be fine."  
Nick told the gang.

Sara came towards Nick, she had been behind everyone. Nick burst out laughing seeing how messed up her hair was.

"So what, Nick. Ecklie only cut it short on one side, and put chewing gum in the other. That's why i have my beanie hat on!" Sara told Nick

**Katyrye**

"Baby, it's ok. It'll grow back." Grissom cooed to her.

"How will you play with it though?" Sara wined.

Everyone in the group shook their heads and backed up.

"Over share." Greg said.

"Too much ." Catherine said.

"Get that image out of my head." Warrick said.

Back at the lab Grissom swabbed Nicks head.

" Do you know how I got it?" Nick asked.

"Nick, I only just swabbed it, this isn't television." Grissom sighed, cutting the swab and placing it under the microscope.

Nick wiggled and scratched his head.

"Nick don't scratch it," Hodges said walking in. " Scubs has to run it's course."

Both men looked up. " How do YOU know?" Grissom asked

**CSI-catie**

Hodges looked up from his trace report, realizing what he almost revealed.

"Personal experience." Hodges told them, before leaving, afraid of what may leak to others

After a short,somewhat uncomfortable silence, Grissom looked up from the microscope.

"You've been injected with scubs-inffected blood, Nick. What you thought was a bite, is a needle mark." Grissom informed Nick.

"Injected?" Nick said, unsure of what all this meant.

Later on, in Catherine's office, Catherine and Warrick were fooling around.

"I think that mustache is cute." Catherine said to him.

Warrick smiled. He mustered up all his courage to laugh and reply.  
"Yeah, well I think its weird that Ecklie wrote 'boobs' and drew arrows to them on all your t-shirts!" He replied.

"Hey, I had to borrow a t-shirt from Sara, and it was Grissom's favourite one. Creepy, is what it is." Catherine said, laughing.

About an hour later, the gang had gathered in Grissom's office, talking about what Ecklie had done, and what Ecklie had been planning. Grissom's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me." Grissom said to the others, picking up the phone.

"Grissom here. What? Greg?! K-kidnapped by Ecklie?! Hold on." Grissom said, shocked. He broke the news to the others, they hadn't seen Greg for two days.

**Katyrye**

"Where was he last seen?" Sara asked.

"He was last seen in a Wal-Mart buying hair gel, aparently someone caught the kidnapping on tape"

"There's Greg." Nick said, pointing to the screen.

Sure enough, he was right. A spikey haired Greg was examining bottles of hair gel. Suddenly a man snuck up behind him and clonked him on the head.

"Look.. Go back." Grissom said.

Archie ran the video back and paused.

"He has scubs." Grissom said

"Now all we have to do is get a list of all the people in Nevada with scubs." Nick said

**CSI-catie**

Grissom pushed his glasses further up his nose.  
"That may be a long list Nick. The video stops there, how do you think he got out of Wal-Mart? Archie.. Freeze and zoom in on the attacker's hand, behind Greg's back."

Archie zoomed in on the image.  
"Looks like a piece of paper.. "You've been pranked... I'm okay." Pranky pranky." Archie said.

Catherine let out a sigh of relief. Greg was fooling them.  
"So, how are the Roach Ninja?" She asked Grissom.

**Katyrye**

"Something's not adding up." Grissom said, scratching his beard.

Just then the door to the lab flew open and Ashton Kutcher walked in. "Gil Grissom you've just been punked." He shouted in to the microphone.

Behind Ashton, Greg appeared. "I'm sorry man, we just couldn't resist."

"What aboout Nick's scubs... and Sara's hair..." Griss stuttered.

Nick peeled the fake skin off his head and Sara took her beanie off.

"Sorry Gil." Sara said with a smile.

"What about Ecklie?" Grissom asked.

"Actually... He's dead." Nick said.

Grissom cocked his head. "Hmm... this WAS kinda funny."


End file.
